Episode 54
is the fifty-fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the sixteenth episode of the third season. Summary Ms. Joke talks to Shota about the reality of the first test for the hero licenses. Most students likely believe whoever attacks first will place in the first one hundred. In actuality, the first test is much more about teamwork and the ability to gather information. Shikkui and Itejiro from Ketsubutsu Academy use their Quirks to attack Class 1-A. Shikkui makes the balls hard with his Stiffening Quirk and Itejiro sends them at their rival students using his Boomerang Quirk. The balls travel underground so Kyoka uses her Heartbeat Fuzz technique combined with her new Amplifier Jacks to break up the ground. The balls travel toward Minoru, but Mina uses her Acid Veil technique to put up a defensive wall that melts the projectiles. Ms. Joke is impressed the students have finished their Super Moves. Fumikage uses Black Ankh and Izuku notices the smooth name change. Fumikage uses another super move, Piercing Twilight Claws, to attack Tatami Nakagame, but she evades using her Telescopic Quirk. Impressed, Yo admits that Class 1-A has grown a lot since the U.A. Sports Festival. Yokumiru Mera announces that no one has passed the exam yet. Izuku deduces everyone is in a stalemate because they're waiting to see what their rivals can do. Ms. Joke warns Shota not to be so condescending about his students because they can have the tables turned on them at any moment. Yo uses his Super Move Tremoring Earth to break up the ground beneath Class 1-A. Other students notice the tremors, including Shoto. Inasa makes his presence known in the city-replica area and uses his Whirlwind Quirk to take the balls of the surrounding students. He says he's inspired by the other students' battles and wants to participate. After using his Quirk to take the balls from the other students, he reigns them down onto them. When the dust settles, Yokumiru announces that Inasa is not only the first student to pass, but he eliminated 120 competitors alone. Izuku escapes from the debris caused by Yo's attack and he notices Ketsubutsu has managed to split up Class 1-A. He worries about being alone but gets excited by the idea of facing off against stronger students. He's taken by surprise when Camie from Shiketsu suddenly tags one of his weak points with a ball. Meanwhile, Ochaco has been separated from everyone as well. Camie talks to Izuku and he believes she's trying to distract him until her backup arrives. She throws two balls at Izuku and he evades. When Izuku moves to counterattack, Camie is suddenly gone. She reappears behind him and tries to tag him with a ball; he dodges but she disappears again. Camie gets behind Izuku and pins him down before revealing disappearing isn't a part of her Quirk, its just one of her skills. She asks about Izuku's motives and then he breaks free from her hold. Itejiro and other students from Ketsubutsu arrive to ambush Izuku and Camie. Izuku dodges their incoming attacks and then Ochaco appears. The students try to take her out and Izuku rushes to her aid. He still has ill feelings about being unable to rescue Katsuki which in turn lead to All Might facing All For One. Izuku manages to catch Ochaco after admitting to himself that he should've been stronger sooner than this point. The other students believe they have an opening, but Izuku uses a powerful kick to destroy their footing. He escapes thanks to the extra power packed by the Iron Soles on his shoes. The Ketsubutsu students lose track of Izuku and he hides behind some rubble with Ochaco. Ochaco tries to tag another one of his weak points and Izuku slaps away her ball. He reveals he knows she's probably from Shiketsu because Ochaco would have used her Quirk to save herself earlier. Camie reveals herself and attacks Izuku in the nude. Hanta and the real Ochaco arrive and force Camie to retreat after she tells Ochaco how much Izuku trusts her. Hanta wants to go after her but Izuku says her targets aren't visible because of she's naked. Izuku tries to confirm both his classmates' identities by explaining that Camie had the ability to turn into Ochaco. They hide behind large rocks and discuss their strategy. Hanta and Ochaco say they regrouped when they saw a fight unfolding. Izuku tells them they need to move quickly because thirty people have already passed the exam. Shoto hides alone in a steel labyrinth-like area of the arena. He hears the announcer reveal that over fifty students have passed, forcing Shoto to act. Shoto is immediately targeted by a group of students from Seijin clad in a ninja garb. They ambush Shoto and he blocks their projectiles with a wall of ice before freezing them all in place. The student in red throws a bolt at Shoto and uses his Quirk to greatly increase its size. Shoto blocks with a shield but the ninja breaks through it by attacking with more weapons. Shoto tries to melt another projectile thrown at him but he's forced to dodge. The ninja reveals the weapons are made up of tungsten, a material resistant to super high temperatures. The ninjas free themselves and tell Shoto he's overconfident for acting on his own. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Exam **The Crushing of U.A. (Finished) **Inasa's Hot Blooded Battle **Izuku Midoriya vs. Fake Camie **Shoto Todoroki vs. Seijin Students (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 54 fr:Épisode 54